Short Hair
by Dksfgxo
Summary: [ONESHOT] Ini aneh. Hinata memangkas pendek rambut kesayangannya, membuat Naruto kesal dan bertingkah menjadi sangat menyebalkan! Boruto bahkan ikut pusing melihatnya. /"Tou-chan benar-benar tidak keren!"/ Semi canon/ Special for NaruHina Fluffy Day #NHFD #6 #Family


**Short Hair**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Semi-Canon. OOC. Alur mudah ditebak. No edit.

Special for NaruHina Fluffy Day #6 2015

—××××—

"Ya Tuhan, Naruto-kun..."

Hinata berkacak pinggang di pintu kamar, wajahnya agak masam ketika dirinya mendapati Naruto yang masih berbaring tengkurap di atas kasur—padahal pria itu sudah sampai rumah sejak setengah jam lalu.

"—aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. Cepat mandi, sebelum makan malamnya mendingin," tambah Hinata lagi lalu dia terdiam sesaat, menunggu respon dari sang suami.

Tapi yang dilakukan Naruto hanya diam saja, dia tidak segera bangun dan mandi seperti apa yang Hinata titah, ataupun sekedar menoleh untuk menanggapi perkataan Hinata.

Padahal Hinata tahu jelas kalau pria itu tidak tidur dan pasti sudah mendengar perkataannya dengan sangat baik.

Hinata mendesah lelah.

_Dia pasti marah—ngambek lebih tepatnya._

Hinata pun berjalan masuk dan duduk di tepi kasur—di samping Naruto. Wanita itu hanya diam saja pada awalnya, mencoba memberi jeda siapa tahu Naruto ingin bicara lebih dulu.

Tapi sekali lagi, Naruto masih kukuh pada program _ngambeknya._

"Ayolah Naruto-kun... Jangan kekanak-kanakkan seperti ini," ujar Hinata mencoba membujuk Naruto yang masih menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara bantal dan tangannya.

"Kekanak-kanakkan katamu?" Naruto menjawab tanpa merubah posisinya, "Terserah." tambahnya lagi.

Kalian penasaran kenapa Naruto bisa sampai marah seperti itu pada Hinata? Begini—setengah jam lalu, saat Naruto pulang dari misi, pria itu dengan semangat pulang ke rumah bersama pikiran bahagianya. Memikirkan bagaimana nanti dia pulang akan disambut dengan wajah cantik istrinya, pelukan yang akan didapatkannya, juga—makanan-makanan yang pasti sudah terhidang untuk memanjakan perutnya yang sudah lima hari ini hanya di isi dengan roti dan bento seadanya selama misi.

Pokoknya Naruto sudah sangat merindukan istrinya. Sangat-sangaaat!—entah kenapa. Shikamaru saja sampai heran melihat tingkah Naruto yang _segitunya _bertingkah manja—bahkan terkesan rewel dan _badmood _selama misi, dia bahkan terus saja berbicara tentang Hinata dan kesal ketika misi berjalan menjadi lima hari padahal seharusnya hanya tiga hari. Pria pirang itu bahkan awalnya tidak mau memakan makanan seadanya yang tersedia saat misi berlangsung, dia terus saja mengoceh kalau saja masakan Hinata yang bisa dia makan—dia pasti bisa bertambah kuat.

Shikamaru nyaris saja menyembur Naruto dengan segala kekesalannya, andai saja rasa malasnya tidak lebih besar dari rasa risihnya pada tingkah aneh laki-laki itu. Untung saja ada Sai yang mengatakan pada Shikmaru agar memaklumi Naruto yang akhir-akhir ini memang padat dengan misi.

Tapi apa? Yang di dapatkannya saat Naruto sampai di rumah malah sebaliknya.

—

_Rasa rindunya pada sang istri semakin membuncah ketika Naruto selesai mengetuk pintu dan menunggu Hinata membuka pintu. Senyuman yang lebar sudah dia pasang ketika pintu mulai dibuka, tapi—ketika pintu rumah benar-benar terbuka sempurna dan menampakkan sosok Hinata, wajah ceria itu berangsur-angsur meluntur dari wajahnya._

_Yang tersisa hanyalah alis yang naik sebelah, dahi mengerut dan mulut yang agak menganga._

_Hinata tersenyum manis menyambut Naruto diambang pintu, "Kau pulang Naruto-kun..."_

_Naruto melongo. Dia perlahan mengangkat tangannya, menggunakan telunjuk miliknya yang terbungkus perban untuk menunjuk kepala Hinata dengan ekspresi tak percaya._

_"Hinata... Apa yang kau lakukan—? Pada, rambutmu?"_

—

Seperti itulah... Naruto syok melihat penampilan baru Hinata dengan rambut sebahunya. Dan dari situlah Naruto memulai aksi diam dan marahnya.

Hinata sendiri awalnya bingung, kenapa Naruto menjadi se-sensitif ini hanya karena Hinata memotong rambut panjangnya. Hinata tahu, seharusnya dia meminta izin dulu tapi—Hinata benar-benar tidak menyangka Naruto akan semarah ini karena dia memotong rambutnya tanpa berdiskusi dulu.

Hinata mulai kesal karena Naruto terus saja bersikap seperti ini. Dia kemudian bangun dari duduknya dan mengambil bantal lalu menimpukkannya ke kepala Naruto.

_Puk!_

Naruto terperanjat karena terkejut. Matanya menyalang syok karena dua hal; pertama karena serangan yang tiba-tiba, yang kedua karena Hinata yang melakukannya.

"Hinata, kau—me-memukulku?" ujar Naruto dengan wajah yang masih syok.

Hinata yang berdiri disamping ranjang hanya memasang wajah cemberut, Naruto mulai takut dan segera merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya?" Balas Hinata dengan nada tidak bersahabat, wajahnya masam—sangat berbeda dengan Hinata yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Naruto manyun, "Aku kan yang sedang marah! Kenapa kau malah memukulku?"

Padahal seingat Naruto, selama 5 tahun Hinata menjadi istrinya baru dua kali Hinata berani memukulnya. Yang pertama, saat Naruto _memaksa_ Hinata untuk _nambah _saat mereka _melakukannya_ pertama kali, dan yang kedua ya—barusan.

Meski tidak sakit, Naruto tahu itu adalah bentuk protes dari Hinata. Kalau alasan yang pertama sih masih wajar karena saat itu memang Naruto yang sudah keterlaluan, tapi yang barusan—hei! Bukankah Naruto yang sedang marah? Kenapa malah Hinata yang balik bersikap menyeramkan seperti ini?

Hinata berkacak pinggang dan menatap Naruto dengan wajah cemberutnya, "Sekarang terserah Naruto-kun. Aku tahu aku yang salah... Aku minta maaf."

Naruto sempat tergoda untuk memaafkan Hinata, apalagi dia sudah merindukan pelukan dan ciuman dari wanitanya itu. Tapi—sekali lagi, perasaan sensitif berlebih kala safirnya menangkap helai indigo kesayangannya itu hanya tinggal setengah kembali membuat Naruto kukuh _mengambek_.

Naruto memajukan bibirnya dan bersila sambil melipat tangannya lalu membuang muka dengan mata terpejam—mencoba menghindari wajah manis cemberut istrinya yang mudah untuk dimaafkan.

Melihat Naruto masih bersikukuh marah, membuat Hinata agak melunak. Dia tadi hanya menggertak sedikit, sebenarnya dalam hati Hinata benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah pada Naruto. Tapi Naruto benar-benar bersikap sangat kekanakan kali ini—yah, Hinata tahu sejak dulu sifat kekanakan adalah sifat dasar suaminya itu. Tapi mengingat ini hanyalah masalah rambutnya yang dipotong pendek, oh—Hinata tahu Naruto bukanlah orang yang akan mempermasalahkan hal sekecil itu. Dia terlihat seperti bukan Naruto.

Wajah masam Hinata mulai berubah menjadi wajah ingin menangis. Wanita mungil itu menyatukan kedua tangannya lalu menunduk seperti akan menangis, suaranya bergetar ketika dia berkata, "Maafkan aku..."

Oh tidak, jangan membuat Naruto terlihat menjadi pria paling jahat di dunia ini, dia benci itu.

Melihat tubuh mungil itu mulai bergetar, Naruto buru-buru bangkit dari posisinya dan secepat kilat berada dihadapan Hinata untuk memeluknya.

Naruto menghela nafas, aneh memang—karena dalam hatinya, Naruto masih belum bisa terima perihal rambut pendek istrinya, tapi dilain sisi dia tidak mau istrinya mulai menangis seperti ini.

Aneh sekali, seharusnya ini mudah. Naruto hanya perlu menerima rambut istrinya yang bisa memanjang lagi beberapa tahun kemudian, lalu semuanya selesai.

Seharusnya Naruto seperti itu, karena seperti yang kita tahu—Naruto kita adalah Naruto yang baik hati, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung. Tapi ya Tuhan! Naruto sendiri masih tidak percaya kenapa hatinya belum mau dan seolah tidak mau menerima kenyataan ini.

Naruto masih marah pada dasarnya.

"Jangan menangis—aku yang salah, maafkan aku..." ujar Naruto pada akhirnya.

Kepala Hinata mengangguk nyaman di dada bidang milik suaminya. Naruto tersenyum tipis—terlihat agak dipaksakan, dia merasa masih tidak adil karena hal ini.

Apalagi saat tangan pria blonde itu mengelus kepala Istrinya dengan sayang. Dia menggeram sebal, seharusnya dia mendapati rasa sehalus sutra lebih lama ketika Ia mengusap daerah itu, surai indah berwarna teduh yang lembut dan menguarkan harum favorite-nya.

Surai Hinata memang masih harum—dan lembut pastinya. Warnanya pun masih sama, hanya saja—oh ayolah, memang agak berlebihan jika alasan Naruto sebal hanya karena jangka usapnya menjadi lebih pendek ketika dia mengelus rambut milik istrinya.

Naruto sebal ketika dia menggapai ruang hampa di daerah punggung istrinya.

Ugh, Naruto jadi _badmood_ lagi.

"Tapi seharusnya kamu tidak memotongnya." Kalimat protes yang sejak tadi ditahan akhirnya keluar—lagi.

Hinata yang sudah merasa baikan pun menyatukan alisnya dengan heran, kemudian dia mendongkak—menatap wajah suaminya dari jarak dekat.

Oh dia masih tampan dengan wajah bete-nya.

Tunggu Hinata, ini bukan saatnya berpikir seperti itu.

"Kau tahu kan, aku sangat menyukai rambutmu." tambah si pirang itu lagi—wajahnya mulai kembali ketus.

Hinata membebaskan diri dan mengambil jarak dengan suaminya, "Oh Naruto-kun, jangan mulai lagi." Hinata mencoba menengahi dengan kalimatnya.

Tapi Naruto masih cemberut. "Kau tahu Hinata, kau boleh melakukan apapun pada wajahmu atau apapun itu... Tapi tidak pada rambutnya—" Wajah Naruto berubah sedih melihat surai indah milik istrinya hanya tinggal sebahu, "—aku sungguh menyukai itu."

Hinata makin merasa bersalah mendengar itu, tapi dia juga pusing disaat bersamaan. Iya, Hinata tahu Naruto sangat menyukai rambutnya dan dia malah memotongnya tanpa izin adalah salahnya—Hinata akui demikian. Tapi Hinata juga pusing karena dia bingung harus melakukan apa jika sudah begini. Rambutnya sudah terlanjur pendek dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya panjang kembali—kecuali menunggu beberapa tahun lagi pastinya.

Hinata membuang nafas lelahnya, entah kenapa dia agak pusing akhir-akhir ini. Seharusnya sebagai laki-laki dewasa Naruto bisa mengerti dan berhenti bertindak kekanakan seperti ini.

"Baiklah—aku sudah bilang ini memang salahku, aku minta maaf Naruto-kun. Tapi aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa mengembalikan rambutku dalam sekejap—" Hinata memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut nyeri, kemudian wanita cantik itu memberi tatapan lelahnya pada safir Naruto dan langsung menohok pria itu.

Lagi—rasa bersalah itu malah berbalik menghampiri Naruto.

"—tapi aku janji akan memanjangkannya lagi dan tidak akan memotongnya lagi tanpa seizin Naruto-kun." ucap Hinata pelan, terdengar sungguh memelas. Membuat siapapun yang mendengar suara lemah lembutnya merasa kasihan.

Hinata tidak sedang merayu atau mencoba mencari simpati—sungguh, Hinata melakukannya karena memang perasaannya tiba-tiba memburuk dan kepalanya pusing.

Naruto tidak lagi meributkan soal rambut melihat Hinata tiba-tiba seperti itu, dia dengan sigap menangkap tubuh istrinya dan menangkup pipi porselen kesukaannya itu lalu melotot horor.

"Kau berkeringat dingin! Ya Tuhan..." Naruto menyeka sebulir keringat yang mengalir diwajah Hinata.

Hinata hanya terdiam lemas. Dia memegang tangan suaminya, "Lebih baik kita segera makan malam. Mungkin ini karena aku belum makan. Ayo, Boruto sudah menunggu."

Naruto terdiam sebentar, tapi akhirnya mengangguk.

Mereka berdua pun beranjak ke meja makan, disana sudah ada putra sulung mereka yang tampaknya sudah kebosanan ditinggal di meja makan sendirian. Apalagi perutnya sudah keroncongan.

Si pirang kecil itu berbinar melihat akhirnya kedua orangtuanya tiba.

"Kaa-chan aku lapar!" rengek Boruto dengan kerucut dibibir.

"Maafkan kaa-chan ya."

Hinata jadi merasa bersalah, dia segera mendahului Naruto dan menghampiri meja makan. Menyiapkan nasi untuk Boruto dan Naruto juga dirinya. Menu hari ini kare daging sapi, kesukaan Naruto dan Boruto setelah ramen tentunya.

Setelah memberikan makanan untuk Boruto, Hinata menatap heran kearah Naruto yang malah mematung di ujung dapur, ada yang berbeda dengan tatapannya pada makanan di meja.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Hinata segera menegurnya. Naruto yang seperti melamun refleks menggeleng dan segera ikut bergabung di meja makan.

Namun Hinata masih kelewat heran, karena biasanya Naruto akan sangat semangat jika bisa makan bersama dengannya dan Boruto. Apalagi menu makanan itu kesukaannya. Tapi dia terlihat sangat lesu.

Naruto duduk di tempatnya. Dia menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum kearah Boruto yang tampak lahap memakan makan malamnya.

Tapi saat Hinata menaruh semangkuk nasi kare dihadapannya, wajah Naruto kembali berubah kurang bersahabat.

Dan itu tak luput dari pandangan Hinata.

Hinata pun memilih untuk memperhatikan Naruto lebih lama, hingga dengan gerakan ragu Naruto menyuapkan nasi kare-nya kedalam mulut.

"Ueeek!"

Dan seketika itu tiba-tiba Naruto hampir memuntahkan makanannya, dia segera berlari menuju wastafel dan memuntahkan nasi kare-nya, bahkan roti sarapan saat dia masih misi pagi tadi juga ikut dimuntahkannya.

Hinata sangat terkejut, buru-buru dia menyusul suaminya yang sedang muntah-muntah. Sedangkan Boruto hanya bisa melongo ditempatnya duduk.

Hinata mengurut tengkuk Naruto membantu supaya bisa memuntahkan semuanya dengan mudah. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

Boruto datang membawa segelas air putih dan menyerahkannya pada sang ayah. Naruto langsung menandaskannya dalam sekali minum.

"Tou-chan kenapa?" Boruto bertanya dengan polos, tapi Naruto hanya menggeleng dan mencoba tersenyum supaya putra kecilnya tidak khawatir.

Hinata sendiri kembali ke meja makan, dia mencoba kare yang masih di panci dan juga yang ada di mangkok Naruto. Sama saja, semuanya terlihat dan terasa baik-baik saja.

Jadi, apa yang salah?

"Itu bukan salah masakanmu, entahlah... Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan dan tidak enak badan. Ugh—" Naruto yang kembali ke maja makan dengan menggendong Boruto langsung menutup hidung, "—tapi harus kuakui, aku merasa kurang baik dengan kare itu, bahkan aromanya." Naruto mengernyit kurang suka pada masakan Hinata.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa terperangah mendengar ucapan Naruto. Bukan, dia tidak marah jika masakannya disebut buruk, tapi—sungguh, perkataannya barusan benar-benar seperti bukan Naruto!

Hinata mencoba menguasai dirinya, dia mengangguk kalem, "Baiklah, tapi Naruto-kun harus makan. Akan aku buatkan sesuatu yang lain, Naruto-kun ingin apa?"

Naruto berpikir sebentar, lalu menggeleng. Lagi-lagi itu berhasil membuat Hinata terperangah.

Hei, Naruto menolak makan?

Sesuatu pasti terjadi padanya!

Lalu Baruto yang ada dalam gendongannya menguap, dia merengek pada Hinata ingin dibuatkan susu.

"Aku juga ya, aku mau susu." ucap Naruto membuat Hinata bahkan Boruto terkejut.

"Ha?" Boruto menatap ayahnya cengo. Tapi Naruto malah memberikan wajah tak berdosanya.

"Apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Aku mau turun," Boruto langsung meronta ingin diturunkan dari gendongan Naruto.

Bocah itu langsung berlari pada ibunya. "Kaa-chan, tapikan itu susu untuk anak 5 tahun." ujarnya polos.

Hinata yang masih bingungpun hanya mengangguk lalu menatap Naruto seolah memohon bahwa Naruto sedang bercanda.

Tapi sekali lagi Naruto hanya berujar santai, "Apa?"

Detik itu juga, Hinata merasa Naruto benar-benar bermasalah. Boruto berdecak keras sekali melihatnya. Bocah itu ikutan pusing melihag tingkah ayahnya.

"Tou-chan benar-benar tidak keren!"

"Hei, apa maksudmu?!" Naruto protes mendengar komentar anaknya.

Hinata lagi-lagi merasa pusing mendengar perdebatan tidak pantas itu. Dia bahkan limbung dari posisi berdirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hinata?" Naruto bertanya dengan khawatir, tapi sepertinya dia tidak berniat mendekat dan membantu Hinata. Hinata makin heran karenanya.

"Ya," Hinata hanya menjawab sekenannya, kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit sekali memikirkan Naruto yang sangat aneh. Dia berjalan linglung ke dapur. "Tunggulah di ruang tengah, kaa-chan akan membuatkan susu untuk kalian."

Hinata memilih untuk mengambil jalan aman, mengikuti apa kemauan Naruto dan berharap dia akan kembali baik-baik saja.

—×××××××—

"Jangan terlalu dekat!"

"Ha?!"

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan wajah kebingungan. Dia baru saja menidurkan Boruto, dan Hinata akan bergabung dengan Naruto untuk tidur, tapi—apa?

Jangan terlalu dekat?

Hei, bahkan Hinata baru sampai di depan pintu sekarang!

Naruto memberikan tatapan kesal pada Hinata, dan Hinata yang menyadarinya semakin kebingungan.

Apalagi ini?

Kenapa suaminya jadi aneh begini?

Naruto membuang nafasnya pelan. Dia bergaya seperti sedang menenangkan diri, lalu dia menatap Hinata yang masih mematung di ambang pintu.

"Hinata maafkan aku," Naruto berucap pelan, tapi raut wajahnya mengatakan Naruto sedang benar-benar serius. "Kau tahukan aku agak kesal dengan rambut pendekmu? Aku benar-benar sudah memaafkan itu tapi—entahlah,"

Naruto menahan kalimatnya dengan melirik kearah Hinata yang melongo, lalu dia seperti kembali kesal melihat rambut Hinata. "Yang pasti aku sedang tidak ingin melihatmu Hinata, entahlah—aku malah jadi kesal sendiri."

Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidur menghampiri Hinata, atau lebih tepatnya pintu.

"Tidurlah, malam ini aku tidur dengan Boruto dulu ya."

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Hinata, Naruto langsung menghilang ke kamar putra mereka. Menutup rapat pintu kamar Boruto tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, bahkan Hinata dapat mendengar jelas kalau Naruto menguncinya dari dalam.

Apa-apaan ini?!

Untuk beberapa lama Hinata hanya mematung di ambang pintu dengan beribu macam pikiran. Seperti baru tersadar, Hinata kembali mengurut pelipisnya karena lagi-lagi kepalanya terasa sakit.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

Hinata beringsut ke tempat tidur sambil terus berspekulasi. Bahkan sampai yang terburuk, kalau seseorang pasti sudah menukar suaminya saat misi.

—×××××××—

Suasan pagi ini terasa sangat berbeda di kediaman Uzumaki.

Naruto yang tampak bete tiduran di sofa, sedangkan Hinata tampak sangat kusut sedang memasak di dapur. Yang normal hanyalah Boruto, anak itu sedang sibuk melipat kertas di karpet disamping sofa yang Naruto tiduri, tampak bahagia dengan kegiatannya tanpa menyadari kalau orangtuanya agak kacau pagi ini.

Hinata menaruh supnya di meja makan dengan tidak semangat. Dia menghela nafas, seperti kelelahan padahal dia hanya baru memasak pagi ini. Wajahnya juga tampak pucat, dan itu diperburuk dengan suasana hatinya yang kurang cerah.

Hinata masih kesal pada tingkah Naruto yang dirasa mulai keterlaluan. Di lain sisi dia sedih, apa ada sesuatu yang salah sampai Naruto tidak mau dia dekati? Padahal biasanya Naruto akan membantunya membuat sarapan jika sedang senggang. Tapi pagi ini—haaah.

"Sudahlah..."

Hinata ke ruang tengah menyusul Naruto dan Boruto untuk sarapan.

"Naruto-kun, Boruto... Sarapannya sudah siap."

"Siap kaa-chaaan!" hanya suara cempreng Boruto yang menyahutnya. Tidak dengan Naruto, pria itu masih tiduran di sofa.

Boruto berlari ke meja makan duluan. Hinata segera menghampiri Naruto.

Pria itu menatap Hinata sebentar, lalu menoleh kearah lain.

Jujur saja, Naruto juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia menjadi sebal sekali ketika melihat Hinata dengan rambut pendek itu. Ingin marah tapi tidak tega, lagipula Naruto sadar ini sepenuhnya bukan salah Hinata atau siapapun. Hanya saja... Rasa kesalnya terlalu besar untuk dia pendam.

Belum lagi Naruto merasa tidak enak badan dan perasaannya makin memburuk. Bahkan aroma sup jamur yang Hinata siapkan malah membuatnya semakin buruk.

Melihat itu, Hinata membuang nafasnya lelah. Kepalanya lagi-lagi tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

"Kumohon Naruto-kun, jangan seperti ini." Hinata mengurut pelipisnya karena sakit kepalanya semakin terasa. "Aku tidak tahu kau kenapa, tapi maaf..."

Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba saja kesadarannya menghilang, pandangannya menggelap dan tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai.

Naruto sangat terkejut mendengar suara debaman itu. Apalagi mendapati Hinata sudah tidak pada posisi berdirinya dan tergeletak di lantai.

Naruto secepat kilat melompat kearah Hinata. Tapi, sekali lagi perasaannya tidak mau berkompromi, Naruto masih sempat-sempatnya merasa kesal.

Tapi sekuat tenaga Naruto menyimpan rasa sensi-nya, karena rasa khawatirnya jauh lebih besar sekarang.

"Hinata!" Naruto sangat panik, dia mengecek tubuh Hinata dan tampak kebingungan.

Tapi Naruto segera berinisiatif untuk menggendong Hinata ke kamar. Tapi, baru saja Naruto menaruh tangan Hinata dibahunya, sontak saja aroma Hinata menguar menusuk hidungnya secara telak.

Biasanya sih Naruto suka. Apasih yang tidak dia sukai dari Hinata? Bahkan aroma ini membuatnya tergila-gila!

Tapi kenapa... Semuanya jadi selalu mengesalkan untuknya? Semuanya jadi terasa selalu salah dimatanya? Hinata... Kenapa aromanya malah membuat kepalanya sangat pusing?

Bahkan sebelum Naruto berpikir lebih jauh, dirinya malah ikut ambruk disamping Hinata.

Naruto berhasil pingsan karena aroma Hinata, oh.

Boruto yang mendengar suara aneh dari ruang tengah pun memilih untuk kembali.

Mata birunya membulat kaget melihat pemandangan Kaa-chan dan Tou-channya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai.

Dan seperti anak 5 tahun yang lainnya, yang bisa Boruto lakukan hanyalah—

"—HUWEEEE KAA-CHAN! TOU-CHAN!"

—×××××××—

Suara berisik disekitar Naruto, membuatnya tidak bisa terlelap dengan tenang. Hingga suara-suara menyebalkan itu semakin menjadi-jadi, Naruto pun tak tahan dan memilih untuk membuka mata, menebar pandangan sebal kearah orang-orang yang mengganggu tidurnya.

Namun, ketika kesadarannya memulih seutuhnya, Naruto sadar, ada yang aneh disini. Bahkan ruangan ini, juga orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya—yang menatapnya dengan senyuman diwajah.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Setelah berhasil membiaskan cahaya disekitarnya, Naruto mengenali ada Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Hanabi bahkan ayah mertuanya.

EH?

Sadar melihat ada Hiashi yang seruangan dengannya, Naruto buru-buru memposisikan diri duduk dengan tegap.

Tapi Naruto semakin gugup dan kebingungan karena orang-orang disekelilingnya malah cekikkan melihatnya. Bahkan Naruto bersumpah melihat seulas senyum tipis yang Hiashi tujukan padanya.

Ada apa ini? Apa ada yang salah?

Dan kenapa dia bisa berada di rumah sakit?

Ketika akhirnya Naruto mendapat ingatannya kembali, dia langsung memekik histeris mengingat hal terakhir adalah Hinata yang pingsan.

"Hinata! Dimana Hinata?!"

Naruto menatap Sakura supaya memberinya penjelasan, tapi wanita itu hanya melebarkan senyumnya dan memberi kode melalui mata.

Apa?

Naruto-pun mengikuti arah pandang Sakura dan terkejut mendapati apa maksudnya.

Terlihat Hinata yang terbaring diranjang rawat sebelahnya. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak sadar? Dasar bodoh!

Naruto yang panik pun langsung beringsut kearah Hinata yang masih terpejam. Tapi saat Naruto nyaris mencapai Hinata, pria itu langsung mengerem diri dan refleks menutup hidung.

"Hoek!"

Dan dia nyaris muntah lagi saat mengendus bau Hinata.

Buru-buru Naruto kembali mengambil jarak mundur menjauhi Hinata. Orang-orang disekelilingnya malah tertawa, bahkan Hiashi. Naruto pikir Hiashi akan marah padanya, tapi ada apa ini?!

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa ramai sekali?" Naruto akhirnya tidak bisa menyimpan lebih lama pertanyaan yang terus berputar di kepalanya sejak dia bangun.

Lagi, mereka malah terkekeh kearah Naruto, semakin membuatnya kesal.

Shikamaru berdehem, dia akhirnya mau membuka suara, "Tadi saat aku ke rumahmu untuk membicarakan misi, aku mendengar Boruto menangis keras sekali. Karena tidak ada seorangpun yang membukakan pintu, akhirnya aku menerobos masuk dan mendapati kau dan Hinata pingsan. Dan Boruto yang sedang menangisi kalian."

Naruto kembali panik mendengarnya, "Lalu dimana Boruto?"

"Dia bersama Sai dan Inojin sedang bermain di luar, tenanglah." Ino memberikan cengirannya.

Naruto menghela nafas lega. Dia kembali memperhatikan Hinata.

"Lalu kenapa dengan Hinata? Dia sering sakit kepalanya akhir-akhir ini dan menjadi... aneh." ujar Naruto pelan pada akhir kalimatnya, takut-takut jika Hiashi mengamuk mendengar penuturannya.

Hanabi terkekeh keras sekali, gadis itu mendekati Naruto dan menepuk bahunya kuat. "Kau baru saja memberiku keponakan baru, kakak ipar!"

"Ha?"

Naruto cengo, dia tampak kesulitan mencerna perkataan Hanabi yang menurutnya... Sangat tidak lucu.

"Apa?"

"Hinata hamil Naruto, kau punya anak lagi!" seru Sakura girang membuat Naruto menebar pandangan memohon supaya mereka tidak bercanda.

"Benar?" tanyanya memastikan dengan polos.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir?"

Naruto hampir menangis mendengarnya. Dia berbalik memandang Hinata lagi, lalu berlari memeluk wanita itu erat.

Meski aroma Hinata membuat perutnya kembali berputar dan kepalanya sakit. Naruto mencoba bertahan dengan menahan nafas.

"Terimakasih!" ujar Naruto pelan. Hinata yang masih terlelap di pelukannya hanya mengangguk.

"Kau tidak tidur." kata Naruto melihat ekspresi Hinata yang bersandar pada dadanya dengan mata terpejam.

"Kalau aku bangun nanti kau kesal lagi." jawab Hinata dengan senyum tipisnya.

Naruto yang bahagia pun tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi, dia mengusap kepala Hinata dengan sayang. Meski lagi-lagi satu geraman tidak bisa dia tahan saat merasakan rambut pendek Hinata.

Tak lama mereka berpelukan, Naruto kembali mual. Dia kali ini memuntahkan susu yang semalam di minumnya ke lantai.

Lagi, orang-orang yang ada diruangan itu malah mentertawakan Naruto.

Naruto sangat kesal.

Apanya yang lucu?!

"Lalu ada apa denganku?" pekik Naruto histeris karena dia mual dan muntah-muntah.

"Kau ngidam Naruto!" Shikamaru terbahak saat mengatakannya pada Naruto.

Naruto tergagap, wajahnya sama sekali tidak percaya, "Bagaimana—"

"—tentu bisa Naruto. Semuanya bisa terjadi karena itu juga anakmu." jawab Sakura.

Naruto beralih pada Hinata lagi, sambil menutup hidung pastinya. Mungkin awalnya Hinata akan marah melihat Naruto bertingkah seperti Hinata adalah makhluk terbau di bumi ini, tapi setelah tahu jika Naruto sensitif karena sedang masa ngidam, Hinata malah berbalik geli melihat tingkahnya.

Malah Hinata merasa berterimakasih, karena Naruto menggantikannya ngidam.

Hinata terkekeh, mencoba mengusap surai Naruto tapi pria itu segera menghindar.

"Iya, kau ngidam. Dan aku yang tiba-tiba ingin memotong rambut juga karena bawaan bayinya Naruto-kun, kau tahu sendirikan bagaimana aku menyukai rambutku?"

Naruto mengangguk setuju, "Itulah kenapa aku merasa kau jadi aneh Hinata."

"Umm," Hinata tersenyum manis sekali.

Sakura bilang kalau Hinata kelelahan, dia terlalu banyak pikiran. Tentu saja, Hinata terus-terusan memikirkan Naruto yang bersikap sebal padanya, padahal hal itukan tidak baik untuk orang hamil.

"Jadi, jangan marah padaku lagi ya?" pinta Hinata dengan sangat. Dia paling benci jika Naruto marah padanya.

Terlihat Naruto yang tampak berpikir sebentar, lalu berujar dia dengan serius,

"Aku tidak bisa janji."

...dan—_PUK!_

Sebuah bantal rumah sakit menimpuk kepala Naruto dengan cukup keras, membuat Naruto mengaduh kesakitan dan mengundang tawa semua orang.

Meski Hinata tidak mengidam, tapi jangan mencoba untuk meremehkan _mood_ ibu hamil yang mengerikan!

.

.

.

**Omake**

"Nii-chan, ada apa dengan kaa-chan dan otou-chan?" seorang gadis kecil, berambut pendek sewarna indigo mengkeret mendekati Boruto yang sedang sibuk menyusun mainan kayu.

"Umm?" Boruto membalas mata biru berbinar milik Himawari sekilas, lalu beralih memperhatikan kegiatan orang tua mereka.

Di ruang tengah, Hinata sedang merajut sebuah syal di sofa single, sedangkan Naruto tengah tiduran di sofa panjang sebelah Hinata.

"Kau memotong rambutmu lagi." ujar Naruto sinis, bibirnya mengerucut, dia melipat tangannya dengan perasaan super kesal.

Ya, Hinata lagi-lagi memotong rambutnya padahal mereka sudah panjang kembali setelah beberapa tahun. Bahkan kali ini Hinata memotongnya beberapa senti lebih pendek dari potongan Hinata saat hamil Himawari dulu.

Sedangkan Hinata yang sibuk dengan rajutannya berdehem pelan, "Dengan rambut seperti ini membuat aku bekerja lebih nyaman Naruto-kun." balasnya pelan. "Lagipula aku sudah izin padamu kan, Naruto-kun?"

"Tapi akukan tidak bilang iya!" Naruto ngotot, tidak terima.

Hinata membuang nafas lelahnya, dia menoleh pada Naruto yang masih memasang wajah kusut-nya, "Kumohon Naruto-kun, kau tidak akan membuat kita bertengkar lagi hanya gara-gara rambut-kan?"

Naruto berdecih pelan, lalu membuang muka.

Akhirnya Hinata memilih untuk menghentikan acara rajutan syalnya dulu, dia sudah tidak _mood_ merajut. Tingkah Naruto benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Lagipula sekarang dia harus memasak makan siang.

Hinata segera merapikan alat rajutnya, dia kemudian menatap Naruto lagi.

"Naruto-kun ingin makan apa?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto terlihat tidak peduli, namun akhirnya dia seperti berpikir sesaat. Lalu mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan pelan, tapi sepertinya dia benar-benar serius.

"Aku ingin nasi goreng buatan Sasuke."

PUK!

Dengan kesal Hinata melempar Naruto dengan bantal sofa terdekat.

"Auw, sakit Hinata!"

"Lagipula candaanmu itu tidak lucu!"

"Tapi aku serius, aku benar-benar ingin nasi goreng buatan Sasuke!"

"Kau pikir Sasuke ada di rumahnya?!"

"Akukan hanya menjawab pertanyaanmu, bukan berarti aku memaksa nasi goreng buatan Sasuke harus ada." Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang kena bantal, "Tapi aku serius, nasi goreng Sasuke benar-benar enak!"

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto dan Hinata terus berdebat, tanpa menyadari jika perdebatan konyol mereka itu sedang ditonton oleh kedua anak mereka.

Himawari dan Boruto melongo melihat pemandangan langka tersebut. Ada apa dengan kaa-chan dan otou-chan mereka? Benar-benar seperti bukan mereka!

Namun tak lama setelah itu, Boruto mengingat sesuatu lalu dia tersenyum kecil. Kemudian Boruto kembali menyusun rumah kayu mainannya.

Himawari terlihat kebingungan, dia memilih untuk merapatkan diri pada sang kakak. Takut juga melihat orangtuanya yang bertingkah berbeda hari ini.

Boruto tertawa pelan, "Jangan takut..." Dia mengusap kepala Himawari dengan sayang. Sepasang mata yang sangat mirip dengannya itu menatapnya dengan kebingungan. "Hehehe, sepertinya kita akan punya adik baru Hima-chan."

Himawari melongo, matanya dan mulutnya membulat. Tampaknya perkataan Boruto tidak begitu mampu dicerna untuk anak berusia 4 tahun.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita main lagi..."

Kakak-beradik itupun melanjutkan permainan mereka dengan suka-cita, mengabaikan Hinata dan Naruto yang masih ngotot berdebat seperti anak kecil.

Entahlah, sudah menguap kemana kedewasaan Hinata dan Naruto saat ini.

—

**FIN**

**.**

Aku nggak tahu ff ini termasuk fluff atau tidak, yang pasti—semoga ini menghibur. Dan maaf untuk kesalahan perbedaan umur Hima dan Boruto, aku bener-bener nggak tahu, jadi hanya menebak.

Untuk** temegaki : **memang typo, sudah diperbaiki. Terimakasih!

.

-adet-

**Review**


End file.
